


Forbidden Forest

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's bored, and that never ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El bosque prohibido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398832) by [onefromanotherworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/onefromanotherworld)



“I’m boreeeed,” Jim groans, letting his head fall back onto Sebastian’s lap. The Gryffindor adjusts himself slightly to let Jim’s head rest more comfortably. They’re sitting by the edge of the lake. The Summer days have started making an appearance, hot and heavy, and Jim has shed his cloak in an attempt to cool off. His jumper sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, Slytherin tie loose around his neck and top two buttons undone.

“You’re always bored.” Sebastian’s voice is a mixture of fond and slightly annoyed, but the annoyance is mostly fake to disguise the fondness. His fingers find their way to Jim’s hair, working through the silky locks. He shuffles slightly to get Seb’s fingers to the most sensitive spot, relaxing and enjoying the attention. The peace doesn’t last.

“Bastian, let’s do something exciting.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Amuse me.”

“We could sneak out to Hogsmeade?”

“Dull.”

“Go down to the pitch and fly for a while?”

“ _No_.” Jim doesn’t particularly like flying. He’s not as skilled as Sebastian, who’s a beater on the team, nor is he as confident on a broom. The damn things tend to throw him and falling to the ground from twenty feet is never an enjoyable experience. Sebastian knows this, but the idea of having the cool wind rushing through his hair is rather appealing right now. He sighs when Jim declines.

“We could go do something in the room of requirement?”

“Dull.”

_God dammit, everything is dull to you_ , Sebastian thinks. Really, the younger boy can be so hard to please sometimes.

“We could set Lucius Malfoy’s hair on fire?” That’s one of Jim’s favourite past times. Malfoy has yet to catch on that it’s him that’s been doing it. He’s convinced it’s Potter or Black.

Jim looks like he’s contemplating it for a moment, but then he shakes his head. Sebastian sighs, stopping the movement of his hand.

“You decide then.”

“Let’s go for a walk.”

A…walk? That sounds far too simple for Jim. He’s got something planned. Sebastian can tell. But he goes along with the plan, catching and carrying Jim’s cloak when it’s tossed at him. He’d tell Jim to carry his own cloak, but that would probably get him jinxed in return. Not worth the trouble.

Jim leads them down the length of green lawn, circling around the edges of the lake. They pass the Quidditch pitch and seem to be heading for the groundkeeper’s cabin. Sebastian’s brow furrows slightly in confusion, and just as he’s about to ask where they’re going Jim grabs his wrist. His head tilts side to side, taking in the area and checking no one’s around.

“Run,” he commands, and takes off, dragging Sebastian along with him. Seb can keep up easily, and he’s too occupied with staying by Jim’s side that he doesn’t notice they’re heading for the forest until they’re at the edge of it.

“ _Jim_ , if we get caught in here we’ll be expelled.” He glances around at the tall tress, the darkness between them. His skin crawls slightly. There could be anything within those trees. He knows there’s centaurs and unicorns. Those don’t worry him. It’s the creatures he’s not aware of that worry him. It’s not the Forbidden Forest for no reason.

“Come on, Moran. I thought Gryffindors were meant to be brave? What’s a bit of risk.”

Sebastian doesn’t reply. He is brave, but there’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Still, he feels like he has to prove himself to Jim now (Jim has a way of making him feel like that) so he silently follows deeper into the trees. As they move further it gets darker, and quieter, but it’s that kind of quiet that’s full of noises. Odd animal cries and scuttling in the bushes, branches snapping under their feet and the wind whistling through the trees.

“Lumos,” Jim murmurs, taking out his wand. It casts a golden glow and Sebastian realises that they’ve strayed off the path. Fan-fucking-tastic. There’s a rustle from their right that’s louder than any previously, and he starts. Jumpy? Who, Sebastian? Never. Jim turns toward the sound, sharp eyes searching the area. He holds his wand out, casting light in the direction of the sound and freezing.

 

The light is reflects off of several sets of eyes, all large and black, all set on Jim. His heart rate stutters then picks up, pounding against his chest. Of all things, why did it have to be spiders? One of the few things Jim doesn’t like (it’s only a mild fear, okay, he can deal with small ones), and it has to be a motherfucking huge spider. Behind him, Sebastian tenses, assessing the situation. They haven’t covered Acromantulas in class. He has limited knowledge, and not nearly enough to know how to get rid of one of them.

“On the count of three, run. One, two-“

Jim takes off on two, limbs going from frozen to flailing in seconds. He bolts through the trees, barely looking where he’s going. Behind him he hears Sebastian shouting.

 

“Stupefy! Pertificus Totalus! Immobulus. Shit.” He’s aiming the spells over his shoulder, hoping they’re doing something but not daring to look. He can’t hear anything over the crashing of his own feet against the forest floor and the pounding of his blood in his ears. He gains on Jim within a matter of seconds, catching his wrist and pulling him along. There’s no path, for all he knows they could be going deeper. But then there’s light ahead, thank Merlin, and he speeds up his efforts. Jim is panting beside him, and he knows he can’t run for much longer. Sebastian sprints, forcefully dragging the smaller boy. Once they reach the grass they both collapse.

A few minutes later Jim’s starts laughing, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. It’s relief that draws the laughter from him, and soon he’s clutching Sebastian and trying desperately to breathe as silent laughter falls from his lips. It’s contagious, and Seb giggles along with him, holding Jim to his chest.

“You’re such an idiot,” he manages to force out, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “Let’s never do that again.”

Jim lets out a quiet sigh, shifting to press his lips to Seb’s, smiling into the kiss.

“Next time we go diving in the lake.”


End file.
